


Warm Welcome

by DaisyChainz



Series: Unapologetic Smut [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Kylo comes back from a mission thinking all he needs is sleep.  Hux knows better.





	Warm Welcome

Kylo dragged himself through the halls of the Finalizer. The mission had been successful, but also long, stressful, and exhausting. All he could think about was a quick shower and bed. With any luck he would find a sleepy Hux all ready to cozy up to. It was the only time Hux let go enough to allow himself to be snuggled.

Kylo stepped heavily into Hux's quarters, the door slid shut behind him. Right inside the doorway Kylo stripped out of his armour and robes, leaving only his undershirt and pants. He toed off his boots and padded across the floor towards the bedroom. Hux would kill him in the morning for leaving a pile of dirty things on the floor, but Kylo was tired enough to take the chance. 

The lights were at about 30%, high enough Kylo could clearly see what was waiting for him on the bed. "What . . . Hux?"

Hux was sprawled naked on top of the covers, hard cock in hand, stroking himself and eyeing Kylo up and down intently. He made a humming sound and and pushed his hips up into his hand. "I couldn't wait to get started. As soon as I got the message you docked I came in here to get ready."

Recovering from his shock, and suddenly feeling somewhat revived, Kylo pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. "I guess you missed me."

Hux closed his eyes and rolled his head back against the bed as his hand kept working. "I missed that big cock of yours. You'd better hurry up. I need to come." He jerked his head up when Kylo grabbed his ankles and dragged him to the end of the bed. Kylo grinned at him. "Oh, you will." He pushed Hux's hand off and dropped to his knees. Hux tried to protest, but it came out as a groan as Kylo took him in his mouth. He planted his feet and pushed up; Kylo swallowed in response and got a strangled cry. 

Kylo's arms pushed Hux's legs open wider as he grasped his hips, then ran one hand up his abdomen. Hux ran a hand through Kylo's hair and moaned out "yes, oh yes. Touch me." He rolled his hips and craned up to watch Kylo taking him in. He let his head fall back and pushed his hips up again in short, choppy thrusts. "Oh, I'm so close" and his fingers tangled tighter in Kylo's hair.

Kylo sucked hard on Hux's cock and glanced up at him. He looked a mess, writhing under Kylo's hand, mouth open as he moaned and breathed heavily. He started making gasping sounds that Kylo knew meant he was passed the point of no return. Kylo worked him over harder and soon Hux's back arched up sharply and he was spilling into Kylo's mouth. Kylo kept sucking and licking, not wanting to miss a drop, until Hux pushed him off. 

Kylo stood up and Hux lay gasping for air and watching as he stripped off his pants and under clothes. He admired as Kylo stroked himself, taking in the sight of Hux as well.

Finally Kylo climbed onto the bed, holding himself over Hux. He stopped with his lips just short of his, "I missed you too." Hux grinned, "such sentimental clap-trap," but he wrapped his legs around Kylo's waist tightly, and he opened for his tongue when Kylo kissed him.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing and touching each other. With long slow rolls of his hips Kylo kept them tightly pressed together, his buzzing arousal and their cocks trapped between. Finally, when Hux was recovered Kylo went to take them both in hand. Hux stopped him with a hand over his and "no, I need you inside me tonight."

Kylo stopped, looking perplexed. "Are you certain?" Hux nodded and ran a hand over Kylo's cheek, down his neck to his broad chest. "Yes, if it doesn't bother you to change." Kylo grinned and pulled back. "Not at all. Let me get the lube." Hux released him and watched him fumble for the container. He pulled the lid off and paused. "May I prepare you?" When Hux nodded he laid the lube aside and moved down the bed. Hux watched him curiously as he slid back into the floor and yanked Hux back towards himself. Hux watched as Kylo licked around the base of his cock, then sucked his balls into his mouth, one at a time. He rolled each one over his tongue and watched as Hux's mouth dropped opened and he let out a ragged breath. Then Kylo licked his way down to Hux's ass, spreading it open with his hands and burying his face in between. 

Hux let out a cry as he felt Kylo's tongue probing at his ass, pushing and encouraging the muscles to relax. He worked his way past the opening and was licking his way inside. Hux started squirming and couldn't help pushing down onto Kylo's tongue. "Great galaxies, Kylo. What are you doing to me?" Kylo didn't answer, but the tip of his finger joined his tongue. He didn't push it in, just teased and stimulated Hux's tight ring with it. Hux gasped and roughly teased his chest with his fingertips. 

Finally Kylo drew away and stood up. "Move back," he directed Hux as he climbed back onto the bed. Finally he picked the lube back up and coated his finger liberally with it. Reaching down between them he slipped it between Hux's ass cheeks and circled his rim. "That's going to be my cock soon." He whispered over Hux. Hux pushed down against his finger. "Sooner if you shut up and get me open." Kylo gave a low laugh and pushed his finger in. 

Within a few minutes he had worked two fingers all the way in and was stroking Hux's cock in time to his thrusts. Hux moaned and pushed away his hand. "I'm ready. Please Kylo."

Kylo released him and slicked his cock. He leaned over Hux and kissed him again, deeply and with full tongue, then pushed inside his ass. 

Hux clutched at Kylo as he felt the head of his cock breech him completely. He sighed and Kylo didn't stop until he was fully seated inside him. Only then did he pause to let Hux adjust. Hux didn't wait, he just grasped Kylo tighter and said breathlessly "move".

Kylo's lips were grazing Hux's cheek. He buried his face in his neck and started thrusting, feeling Hux's body clutching around him, tight, hot and cradling and molding itself around his cock. He groaned. "Hux, you feel too good. I can't last."

Hux had his arms tight around Kylo, he stroked his back and whispered into his hair. "You've taken such good care of me. I want to feel you come inside me. That's all I need now."

Kylo moaned and pushed his face into Hux's hair. He was leaning on one arm, but his free hand pushed behind Hux's neck. He tightened his fingers in his hair and fought to keep a steady pace. It felt so good, he needed to last just a little longer. 

Hux pulled his knees back, tucking them up along Kylo's ribs. Kylo felt himself push in deeper. His lips were grazing Hux's skin, Hux was wrapped around him tightly. It was Hux whispering against his hair that finally pushed him over, made his body start to shake and electricity run through him. He couldn't even understand what he was saying, but his body sang with pleasure and he pushed in as deep as he could and came. 

Kylo caught his breath, then pushed up and looked down between them. "Want me to take care of that?" Hux laughed outloud. "Don't you think you've done enough?" Kylo shrugged. "I just hate to leave you in that condition." Hux shook his head. "I'm fine." Kylo looked up at him. "You could . . . I could watch." Hux smiled, then nodded. 

Kylo was already sliding out of Hux's ass. He pulled out completely, then laid down next to Hux as he took himself in hand. He closed his eyes and stroked himself, feeling the climb he had just begun on Kylo's cock. 

"This is what you looked like when I came in." Kylo didn't take his eyes off Hux's hand. "Hmmmm," hummed Hux. "I think I was less taken apart." Kylo grinned, "beautiful, both ways." Hux shook his head. "Stop it. This is it, then we clean up and sleep." Hux paused as he felt Kylo's hand move over his. He was already close; the feeling of Kylo's hot skin touching where is own hand didn't making his cock throb. They both squeezed tighter and Hux gasped.

He felt Kylo shift and his breath moved over his ear. "Yes. This is it." He caressed his thumb around the head of Hux's cock and he came with shaky moan.


End file.
